TWO ISSUES NECESSARY TO MAINTAIN OUR QUALITY OF LIFE BEING IGNORED!!
by Jaxhawk “This is the time to do what we do best—turn adversity into strength.” —the late Tony Snow While the Russian sponsored and armed vigilantes conduct genocide and a scorched earth policy in parts of Georgia,the EU politicians debate the French proposal to adopt economic sanctions and restrict visas for travel between Russia and the EU. Most political representatives in Brussels from European countries object to any sanctions against Russia. Their reason is the dependence on all of Europe for Russian oil. Russia has become a quasi dictator to the EU, because of their abundance of crude oil and the dearth of oil in most European countries. The Gazprom pipe line has become the life line for Germany, France and most of western Europe. Gazprom is the largest extractor of natural gas in the world. With sales of US$31 billion in 2004, it accounts for about 93 percent of Russian natural gas production; with reserves of 28,800 km³, it controls 16 percent of the world's gas reserves (as of 2004, including the Shtokman field.) After acquisition of the oil company Sibneft, Gazprom, with 119 billion barrels of reserves, ranks behind only Saudi Arabia, with 263 billion barrels.source: Wikapedia Gazprom supplies 86 percent of Poland's, nearly three-quarters of the Czech Republic's, 67 percent of Turkey's, 65 percent of Austria's, about 40 percent of Romania's, 36 percent of Germany's, 27 percent of Italy's, and 25 percent of France's.45 The European Union as a whole gets about 25% of it's gas supply from Gazprom. AS such, the Russian leadership holds a "trump card" over all anti-Russian activities contemplated by the EU. This renders the EU as an effete body!! This is why I believe energy independence, by drilling off shore and in ANWR, for oil now, should be the secondary issue to the primary issue of National Defense, in this November's election.Our representatives in Washington must stop pandering to the radical Ecologists, and pass legislation that encourages oil drilling and new refineries. For forty years Congress has listened to the new home of the radical left , and blocked all efforts to obtain new sources of oil. The life blood of our free economy. And by the way you cannot run a tank or jet airplane on wind power!! Not only to reduce the cost of gasoline for our cars and trucks that carry our food products and materials needed for our quality of life. But the needs of operating our military, are dependent today on the crude oil from OPEC and to some extent Venezuela, not exactly friends of the USA! Be not confused by the peace at any cost people who have gathered their minions behind the Obama/Biden ticket. We need a strong military to defend us against the naked aggression of terrorists, and the enfolding Russian hegemony. Talking is fine, but unless we have the "big stick" to back up our talk we are nothing but the "sound of tinkling glass in the wind"! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 29, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: OIL Opinions Category: INDEPENDENCE Opinions Category: ECOLOGY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.